The Fraudulent Zodiac
by Night Strider
Summary: Sakuragi's sexual fantasies are just 6 hours away. At the last minute, however, something goes wrong, and he just knows that the dream he's long been keeping drifts away to far impossibility. Find out. HanaSen. Mitru on the side. A surprise pairing.


Fraudulent Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer 2: Title is taken from Third Eye Blind's 'God of Wine'

Disclaimer 3: Song featured is composed and performed by the boys of Green Day entitled 'Basket Case'

Summary: Just a few hours after learning the subtle art of love making from an expert, a disaster strikes Hanamichi; his love life is ending. How far would he go to make use of his newly found knowledge? One shot. SenHana. MitRu on the side. And a surprise pairing.

A/N: Sexual content (slight only and somewhat implicit) and foul language (a good deal of it) may not be suitable for very conservative readers so take caution for your sake. Inedited so pardon the errors.

----

Shohoku High. 11:24.

Hanamichi Sakuragi dodders along the barren corridor of Shohoku High building, droning an easy pitched, jumpy melody of a quaint nursery rhyme. His hands are idly buried in his coinless pockets while his shoulders are straightened stiff by the firm skeletal blades that frame them. His face is plastered with the habitual, inimitable smug that gives an impression that he is the master of the place, however unauthorized. If anyone happens to wing around, either by accident or intention, and asks why he loiters on school hours, he just boots him out with his perpetual killer eyes and goes on swaggering regally. That is, if he doesn't decide to punch the lights out of him. Nobody smudges off Hanamichi Sakuragi's mood when he's in high spirits.

The bell gives its intermittent beating. Confirming the painfully awaited lunch break. It's 11:30, and the kids begin to swarm in the silence that used to hang independently in the empty halls. Sakuragi perches on his toes like a petrified piece of wood in front of Hisashi Mitsui's classroom door. Seeming to have caught the urgency of his friend's presence outside, Mitsui tips off and guts out a long, chatty trip to the school's cafeteria with the red-head. They find themselves facing a noisily jammed canteen while the aroma of a poignant, boiling dish blends with the constant buzzing of the dense crowd. The two bend themselves down in some corner place where Shohoku basketball members usually hang out.

'My guts're in no mood for seasoned wheat today. Go eat lunch alone, I'll just sit with you.' Mitsui tells Sakuragi who gets up to join the line of food buyers.

Sakuragi returns with a healthy looking bowl of an indistinct soup (Chicken or whatever it is) which he munches and slurps on in a few gulps and a couple of burps. Easy. He's done.

'What's your problem?' Mitsui asks coolly as he rests his arm on the sleek table and the other on the ledge beside it.

'Nothing.' Sakuragi smiles. 'Just happy.'

'I can tell,' Mitsui grins at the sight of Sakuragi's elated countenance. 'Say, what's the occasion?'

'March 1.' Sakuragi answers demurely. He is obviously coy about it but nonetheless venting his jubilant glory on that stainless smile.

'Oh...First month together, right?' Mitsui taunts gaily.

'Yep, and still goin' strong,' Sakuragi says in a triumphant pride. He and Sendoh are celebrating their first month together. Hurrah!

'Uh-huh. Blow me.'

Sakuragi retains his happy mask on for a few seconds, puts on a hesitant smile and jitters a little, until finally removing his jocund guise and replacing it with a rather fidgety facial contortion. Mitsui brows undulate involuntarily in confusion upon seeing his friend's spastic uneasiness.

'Something wrong, Hanamichi?'

'Uh...uh...' Sakuragi splatters in a twitchy yank as if he has just received a sharp peck.

'Hey, recall the alphabet for me. What the fuck's eating you?' Mitsui says as he jerks off Sakuragi's foot from under the table.

'Mitchy,'

'Good. Now you're talking. What is it?'

'I've got to tell you something,' Sakuragi finally manages.

'I'm listening.' Mitsui says attentively but with a slight touch of impatience.

'A virgin's confession.'

'Spill it,' Mitsui spurts out excitedly as he leans a lot closer to Sakuragi, close enough to lick the other's cheek.

'Uh...Well...Don't be alarmed,' Sakuragi stammers even more badly, his mouth on Mitsui's ear. He had a bad case of stutter during his toddler years.

'Don't make it sound like you just killed someone. Relax.' MItsui says, constraining the pressure.

Sakuragi mounts to gather momentum. Mitsui's eyes are still glued on him.

'We're doing it,' Sakuragi exhales finally. 'tonight.'

It takes a few sultry moments for the quintessence of Sakuragi's dramatic declaration to sink in to MItsui's head. Mitsui did lend good ears so there's no point mistaking it for a dupe; Sakuragi sure looked serious when he said it.

'Bed, is it?' Mitsui makes sure.

'Yeah,'

'I see,' Mitsui gives Sakuragi a merry, congratulating smile.

Sakuragi then becomes increasingly puckered in heavy sweat as the color of freshly flowing blood flushes on his cheeks in rapid acceleration. He sure looks exhilirated but somewhat equally flustered as an insipid steam of humid gas fumes from his dilated skin pores. Mitsui grins and shakes him.

'Save your horns for tonight, Hanamichi. You'll be sorry to run out of them while you're at it. And don't get a stand-up yet, either.' Mitsui berates him.

Sakuragi glares at him in scornful disbelief.

'I'm not heating up, silly perv. I'm NERVOUS. Dead nervous. Fuck, what if I screw up?' Sakuragi says.

'You're SUPPOSED to screw the guy, Hanamichi. What else d'you suppose you're doing there?'

'Not that!' Sakuragi howls irritably. 'I mean, what if I fuck up?'

'Don't worry. You're expected to be fucked back, anyway.'

'What're you cackling about!' Sakuragi hollers. 'I'm talking about making it feel good, Mitchy. What if I mess up?'

'Uhmmm,' Mitsui pauses, finally getting it. 'That's the trouble with first timers,' He says omnisciently and rubs his scarred chin with his thumb.

'How am I gonna pull this up?' Sakuragi says in a strangely condescending tone.

'Want a demo?'

'Go to hell.' comes Sakuragi's reply.

'I was joking.' MItsui sniggers.

'Will you help?' Sakuragi looks at the senior wistfully.

'Will I get my share of good time?'

'For fuck's sake, Mitchy, This is the advent of my de-virginized days; I wouldn't want to be hailed by an orgy of cock headed drags on my most memorable moment,' Sakuragi says scathingly.

'I was joking, dumby. I don't do threesomes,' Mitsui snickers even harder.

'Oh,' Sakuragi sighs in ultimate relief. 'Will you help me, now?'

'What d'you wanna know?'

'Uhmmm,' Sakuragi pauses, 'How do you do it?'

'Well...let's see.' Mitsui's lips curl animatedly, periodically revealing a glitzy set of very white even teeth (false teeth, more like). 'Well, everyone's different when they're in bed, y'know. I mean, Rukawa for instance, is a little, say, uninspired so you have to push your efforts a little closer to the limits to get what you want of him. It sure bails out a helluva lotta sweat so it isn't really easy, but once-'

'For Pete's sake, Mitchy,' Sakuragi cuts in. 'I'm not pumpin' a 6 foot stack of iceberg for dinner, will you please scrape Rukawa off our little chit chat?'

'Hey, don't fucking call him that,' Mitsui flares cantankerously. 'If that fucking hedgehog specks you dead with those pointy thorns of his, I ain't comin' to your rescue.'

'What did you call him?' Sakuragi snipes back in an equally ill tempered manner.

'Hedgehog. Any member of a rodent family that pricks on some brain-dead schoolboys.'

'At least Sendoh's not a stolid drift wood that can't push back on a go. I bet you wish every night to have just bought a limpy blow-up doll instead.' Sakuragi mocks.

'Oh yeah? Who the fuck says you know anythin' about doin' it right?' Mitsui says superciliously. This shuts Sakuragi up. Clearly, he's been caught off guard; he simply doesn't know how. It takes the tantrum to dry up a few seconds until both are ready to rehash their whining. Sakuragi speaks first,

'Okay,' he takes a deep breath. 'I'm not quacking anything about Rukawa for your sake. Will you tell me now?'

Mitsui considers it for a moment. It takes a little harried minute until Sakuragi's plea takes its toll.

'Fine. This is how you do it.'

6:00 PM. Sakuragi's apartment.

I went to a shrink to analyze my dreams, she says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down. I went to a whore, he says my life's a bore so quit my whining 'cos it's bringing him down...

The boisterous single released by the popular rock band wafts over the quiet milieu of Sakuragi residence at the corner of I street as Sakuragi fastens himself on the sofa bed to hum along with the breezing clunk of cymbals, electric guitars, and Billy Joe's (Green Day's vox) world renown voice. It's 6:00. Exactly 45 minutes before Sakuragi slithers out from his wait and finally meets up with the clean cut mainstream superstar of Ryonan High.

6:09 PM

Time oozes by in agonizing silence and Sakuragi just can't imagine pegging himself down for one more quarter of murky time biding. He has just learned the art of love making from the all-time ball busting champion, Hisashi Mitsui, and he's now mulling over what to do when he and his partner are at it. Will he let him do all the work? Nope. Mitsui says it's as good as fluking orgasm when you're out of it. What will he do now? The best way, according to his mentor, is to do the prompting and get him going after you do. Wow. It shouldn't be that hard. Sakuragi thinks. He then takes a detente from this brain racking subject and slates himself to an unlikely imagination; what is it like for Mitsui to take on Rukawa? The thought gives him a dehumanizing dread that arouses a constant shivering down to the very marrow of his bones. 'How does a guy, as expert (and as in demand, and as cute, and as hot...) as Hisashi Mitsui manage to pit himself against a speechless, solid rock like Rukawa on a bed session? Doesn't he even own that he's been slovenly gushing forth all his strength for someone who doesn't give back a single twitch? That explains why he can't cover so and so consecutive laps during practice; he's setting himself to a harrowed nightly work-out that shears off the last shred of his stamina even before he can get himself to stretching. Sigh. Poor Mitsui. I myself can't shoot an open eye on a naked Rukawa. Let's just hope Sendoh isn't a bit like that...'

6:45 PM.

Sakuragi waits, ages a little, sits back for another minute, and finally decides to get himself prepped up for his wild night. 6:45 hits the dot. Phone rings before he sputters to the shower room. He lets it ring 3 times.

'Hello?' he picks up the receiver.

'Hana-chan?' Sendoh's voice springs out from it like a flux of unperturbed melody. An excited smile blips up on Sakuragi's formerly mum face as a jelly-like feeling wraps itself around his knees. How this boy turns him on.

'Akira, er, hi. What is it?' Sakuragi asks blithely. Deep inside, he is sideswiped by the weakening power of Sendoh's bewitching voice over him.

'Er, yeah.' Sendoh says. 'I need to tell you something,' His voice suddenly dwindles into a curious nervousness.

'Sure. Uhm…What is it?' Sakuragi asks, losing the energetic current of his former tone. Something's wrong with him. He concludes.

'Um...Hanamichi, er...There's been a problem about...well, don't take it as anythin'...but I think we should...oh well.' Sendoh falls in an inexplicable reluctance, losing the right words to reason out and ending up smattering incoherent phrases.

'What's wrong?' Asks the befuddled Sakuragi.

'Um...I...I...'

'You what?'

'We...we...can't stay,' Sendoh takes a deep breath. 'together...anymore,'

Sakuragi freezes. His hand's grip on the receiver tightens off while his jaw fixes itself in indomitable lock. He wants to do the radical like send the phone flying through the window or even jump with it, but his still intact body seems to have blocked the spasm to react vehemently. He can feel a string of oppressive beating from behind his temples that synchronizes itself with his heart's scorching thuds. His pulse takes a drastic speed level which results in consistent quirks and heavy exhalations. For awhile, Sendoh gets himself prepared for what he thought will be a long and tiring vituperation, but not a syllable bobs out from his receiver. His instinct wins it for him as he unwillingly speaks out,

'Hana, I know it's criminal but you've got to-'

'Damn you! What the fuck d'you expect me to think, huh? Don't sucker me with your coddle-up blabber, boner! I waited a goddamn month to get you in bed and this is what I get from your fucked up happy monthsary call! Fuck you!'

'I didn't want this. It's just that our timing is off course...' Sendoh's words fall frail; none of his inveigling stories or pretexts can calm the din that already ensued.

'Who the fuck are you fuckin' with besides me!'

'No one...Hana, how can you think I'd do that to you?' Sendoh struggles to no avail; Sakuragi's red hot anger is escalating to the point of relentlessness.

'Oh, fuck that. You think I'd jump on that? Is this one of your silly jokes, Sendoh? Trick me to bed and throw me out before undressing? Oh, fuck!

'Listen to me!' Sendoh bustles in. 'I don't have anyone else and I'm not poking around, ok?'

'Then what's the break up all about! Am I a fuckin' jetsam in your fucked up shipwreck to be discarded in a wink? You owe me a goddamn explanation and I fucking want it now!' Sakuragi howls insidiously. Sendoh flinches at no other than his loud swearing.

'Ay...' Sendoh pauses. 'I'm sorry,'

'And?'

'I...well.' Sendoh stammers pathetically. 'You know...I...I can't explain. I don't think I have a reason...'

Truth is, he's got no plausible excuse for a sudden break up. Simple as that.

'What! You're jilting me for nothing! Don't fuck with me, hedgehog. I'm worth twice your whole team and I ain't gonna be busted for fucking nothing!' Sakuragi flares up again. Sendoh is chagrined by his own mess; he just can't tell Sajuragi why he's cutting ties with him.

Sendoh stays flatly speechless.

'Can't throw a quip now, Mr. Smart boy? Tell the genius why he deserves to be jilted just like that; he wants a little humor here.' Sakuragi chafes as if to make an offset that will even the odds between them.

'Sakuragi,' Sendoh starts, summoning up what's left of his already shrinking pride. 'This isn't the right time to explain but someday I hope I could lay it all out to you. Heaven help me with this. But this break up isn't permanent; I might get back with you in a few weeks...Only the stars can tell.'

'Stars!' Sakuragi roars on the verge of tears and, strangely, laughter (after all, it's really ridiculous). 'That sucks, man. What's the stars got to do with it?'

'Hanamichi, it's a little too hard to explain now. Can't you see I'm too pent up to go about sharing? Sigh. If I could just tell you I will, believe me. But I just feel like something seriously bad is going to happen if I stay with you through the weekend,' Sendoh says in a serenly reserved and grave manner as opposed to Sakuragi's curmudgeonly one.

'So, it's goodbye after all? Well, I guess I'm never doing you anyway.' Sakuragi says in surpassing disdain. Fortunately, he doesn't shout himself hoarse which somehow heaves up the scrim of dark clouds from the other's emotionally staggering chest.

'No. It's not yet good bye for good. I'll see what I can do to get us back together,' Sendoh promises.

'Quit dicking with me,' Sakuragi hisses venomously. 'I'm still not forgiving you,'

'I know. I deserve to be in jail for this, but there's still hope, right?' Sendoh pleads.

'Drop dead, jackass.'

'Okay. I'll see you around, Hana-chan.' Sendoh says; Sakuragi's curses drop on deaf ears.

'Fuck off, skink.' Sakuragi slams down the receiver. After the talk, he realizes he can't contain the impulse of his off beat temper and resorts to sending off to midair every stuff that he lays his hands on-hangers, bag, books, stool, table, linen-everything. His fits end, the whole place seems like a fresh site of a rampant street brawl; anything that could be trampled on is crushed, slashed, and tattered to pieces-only he remains unharmed and whole. Not sound nor sane, though.

Shohoku High. March 2. 11:30 in the morning.

Sakuragi's glum face fails to elude his team mates and friends' attention; everyone's struck odd by the fact that he's stopped bawling his head off during in and out of school hours. In practice, he does no good; He pulls up a jumper but it goes an inch short from the plastic rim, he tries to snatch a possession but his arm refuses to stretch out, he decides to grab a hub-scraping board but his knees are made rigid by an unknown gravity beneath him, and his strides have never been more sluggish. His guntai makes a point of purring after him whichever direction he turns to (so as to prevent possible suicide attempts) while his team mates mob him everywhere, hoping to find out what he's got up on his sleeves. But he remains obstinately secretive and to everyone's distress, disconsolate. Only Hisashi MItsui seems to have an idea what's causing his friend's plaintive.

'Listen, kid,' He gives it a start as he sits beside Sakuragi in the locker room. 'I think I know what kind of parasite's munching on you. Let Dr. Love cure what's hurtin'.' He says. He already has a handful of speculations against Sendoh being the source and catalyst of it all, only he hasn't enough proof to scout out the right suspicions.

Sakuragi just lifts up his head. His face has aged dramatically.

'You look awful. Sure you don't wanna talk? Maybe I can help fix it.'

'Fix it? what for? I'm wasted,' Sakuragi mumbles. He's downcast by an unseen shadow craning around him.

'Well, if it has something to do with performance or whatever that hinders it, maybe I can lend a hand,' Mitsui says, wagering his opinion on an unconfirmed subject. 'You know, pieces of advice from Mr. Handy man,'

'You're completely off base.' Sakuragi spats. 'I don't have penile problem and neither does he (or at least I think he hasn't), okay? It has nothing to do with your 'field of expertise' so I don't want any of your sex lessons now,'

'Okay. Let's strip off the phallic-ness of the subject and move on to your last night escapade. hehehe. Tell me, did Sendoh do you right last night?' Mitsui teases.

'No,' Sakuragi says gloomily. 'because he didn't do me at all, that's why.'

Mitsui sits flabbergasted. 'He what!'

'We didn't do it.' Sakuragi admits, pain is apparent in every twitch of his face. 'Themotherfuckingcrotchspankerdumpedme,'

'Did you just say what I think you did?' Mitsui can't believe what he has spelled out from the other's gibberish.

'...' Sakuragi nods.

'So you're still not rid of your virginity?' Mitsui asks as if it were a physical encumbrance to stay chaste. 'Great. My lessons fell futile...those techniques and tips I taught you...all for nothing...all of 'em,'

'That's not the point, Mitchy. The bastard broke up with me for nothing! Got it? He threw me out without a fucking word from his fucking mouth and...oh fuck,' Sakuragi is suddenly stifled by the haunting memory of Sendoh's meaningless words; 'we can't stay together anymore,'

'Didn't he say he's running after another prick?' Mitsui asks sympathetically.

'No.' Sakuragi presses on. 'No boy. No girl. No pressure. No reason. Just your simple I-can't-explain excuse.'

Mitsui fumes. He's outraged by the fact that his friend's dropped for nothing.

'Sounds like time's callin' for justice, neh? Go send his balls a don't-fuck-with-Shohoku-boys note because I'm gonna get his teeth knocked even before he can hang on his socks.' Snarls the flaming Mitsui. 'Sakuragi, d'you understand? He deserves good beating after his make-believe fuck promises wore thin and he's getting it from me. I know how it feels being cheated like this after hoping too much (oh fuck I slipped)...I mean, he can't do this to you,' Something ineffable is being summoned by his angry statement that arouses for justified inquiry, and Sakuragi senses it immediately; who could've wronged the godly Hisashi Mitsui before?

'Mitchy, are you okay?' Sakuragi asks uneasily. 'Have you been duped like this?'

'Yeah. Been there, done that.' He snorts, fanning out his hand to the air. 'Anyway, past is past. Let's get your boy payin' for this.'

'How? We can't just barge in Ryonan gates saying we're clubbing their star down because he fucking owes us a lot,' Sakuragi says.

'Any alternative?'

'Uhmm.' Sakuragi thinks. 'I'll just track him down alone tomorrow and see if he's poking, if not, maybe I'll just...' Sakuragi stammers. He still can't bear the thought of biffing Sendoh purple.

'You still care a nut for him, don't you?' Mitsui says in obvious dismay.

'I can't help it.'

'He's a limp dick, Sakuragi, that's why he can't do you.'

'Better that than a philandering salamander, is he?' Sakuragi protests.

Mitsui scowls (what's love if you he can't do you, anyway?).

March 3, 4:30

Sendoh slouches off on a dining chair inside Tom's Diner. A cup of multi-flavored melting sundae lops an inch beside the news clippings he's pored his eyes on. He's looking neither happy nor perturbed; just setting a standard level of disposition for a sweltering dry afternoon in his dark blue Ryonan shirt sewn with the ever renown no. 7. Somewhere in the distance, around 12 meters form the windowpane adjacent to him, a red head, 6 foot someone goggles at him. He watches every move he makes and waits for the right moment to bustle in Sendoh's relaxation. 30 minutes later he takes matters to his own hands and invades Sendoh's homely layoff; he streaks past the fast food's sliding entrance door and roots himself determinedly in full view of Akira Sendoh's bovine form.

'Sendoh,' Sakuragi stands before him now, upright and unwavering.

'Sakuragi?' Sendoh gapes aghast, almost jumping from his seat.

'Surprised, are you?' Sakuragi says, 'We need to come to an understanding; you still owe me an explanation,' Sakuragi says. Sendoh is amused by his unasked-for restraint which requires for equal courtesy and respect; without hesitation, he motions the other to sit opposite him.

'I still don't have good feelings about this one. You see, I don't think you'll condone me for the only reason I have,' Sendoh says, laying the newspaper flat on the table; it appears that he's been contemplating on the comic strip featured on the kid's section.

'So you've got a reason, after all? Tell me, my ears are craving for it.' Sakuragi demands coolly.

'Er, it's a bit hilarious but I hope you'll overlook it.' Sendoh says with a pleading gaze. What a shame.

'As long as it doesn't bungle out with my image, I'll take it.' Sakuragi says without a trace of resentment. (Damn, did I just say that?)

Sendoh falters, quirks a few times, and taps his sweat-pelted temples.

'Okay.' Sendoh heaves a here-goes-nothing sigh and, 'It all started with Tokyo Today's horoscope section.'

Sakuragi darts a look of piercing perplexity at Sendoh's quivering pupils; he stays silent but something in that look seems to say 'you read that crap?' Sendoh, however, twitches but manages to talk anyway.

'It's absurd but it all works out for me so far.' He smiles pathetically like a school boy who's just peed his pants.

'Let me get this straight,' Sakuragi says as if he just woke up from a reverie. 'You read the horoscope, does what it asks you to do, and goes out on a day. Is that how you've been spending your life all this time? Following what this shitty sheet tells you?'

'Practically yes. But I told you it works; it foretells my destiny daily.'

Sakuragi chugs off his eyesight on the newspaper lying forlorn on the coffee table. He picks it up and reads aloud Taurus' (Sendoh's zodiac sign) destiny for the day. ' "Taurus: Lay back, relax a little, and indulge yourself in a thirst quenching delight," that explains why you're out here distilling yourself from the society and making a murky loner out of you with a boat of calorie-field ice cream, is that right?'

Sendoh nods congenially. It seems like it's the only natural thing in the way of a reply.

'I suppose this fucking section told you to break up with me after a month of fling, right?' Sakuragi goes straight for the mark.

'Uhm...well...2 days ago, yes, that's what it read so...I--'

'This is fucking weak. You quit reading that crap and I'll consider not making a laughingstock out of you.' Sakuragi threatens in a slightly humorous manner.

'You don't understand; the same thing brought us together…it just told me we were meant to be,' Sendoh's words trail off.

'So,' Sakuragi says sibilantly. 'One month ago, this shit told you to hit on some red head hottie, lure him to bed and throw him out before you do so. I get it. You do every trash this miserable fuck asks you to,' Sakuragi concludes in a poisonous, mocking tone.

'But I like you, truly, even if it's so--'

'But you love Tokyo Today's horoscope better, right? Sakuragi says sarcastically, 'I just hope you won't go after Rukawa once it tells you to screw a fox. But maybe, I won't be surprised if you do it anyway.' At that, Sakuragi walks out.

5:00 PM

Sakuragi immediately dashes off outside to avoid the imminent blow out triggered by his radiating disgust. 'Damn hedgehog! How dare he fuck with me? Me, of all people? Horoscope? To hell with those Zodiacs!' He thrusts himself down on a sidewalk bench and calms the restless outbursts of his temper. What now? His angry fits wash away slowly as the gusts of pain raking his chest earlier start to evaporate in startling swiftness and freedom. At last, he's starting to get over Sendoh; he sure does replenish quickly after that hard blow. Just when he thought that nothing could blot out Sendoh from his heart and mind, he's now nothing to him but an epitome of utter betise in his best kept secrets and memories. Hurrah!

He suddenly thinks of Hisashi MItsui, his friendly sex junkie team mate who taught him the subliminal ways of making love. 'I think I'll give him the good news,' he

thinks.

So Sakuragi straightens up from his idle lounging and hunts the street for a callerless phone which he nonetheless finds in 2 minutes. He goes inside and hits the buttons; 4292052.

1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings...7 rings...11 rings...

'Hello?' Says a harried voice from the other end. It's Mitsui.

'Mitchy? Are you okay? You sound like you're on a hard chase,' Sakuragi asks worriedly, noticing the other's difficulty in breathing.

'Rukawa's with me, dumby,'

Sakuragi pauses in blank surprise, gets it, and makes himself talk,

'Oh...' he says apologetically, 'Are you...?'

'On to the second round...I'll call you back in an hour, I'm gettin' busy hot here,' Mitsui says, almost panting. It sure is a hell of exercise.

'Im not home. Can you make it to the park after you're done?'

'Sure, dude.' Mitsui puts down the receiver even before Sakuragi can say goodbye.

Sakuragi thinks he heard a familiar moan from the background but it soothes him not to picture the blatant scene further and puts it to his head not to imagine anymore of Mitsui on top of Rukawa; gives him the creeps, alright. But he feels an inexplicable uneasiness inside him that continuously taunts his until then nonchalant composure; is he yellowed by the two's sensual intimacy? Maybe.

6:00 PM. Kanagawa Park.

Seconds drift, minutes whirl, until an hour ticks off finally. Mitsui Hisashi's beautiful form materializes in the dark end of the park's pathway. He sits beside Sakuragi wearing an I-know-how-it-went-alright smile.

'What now?' he asks.

'Nothing. ' Sakuragi smiles. 'Just happy.'

'I can tell,' Mitsui returns a supercharged mega handsome smile. '2nd day of break up, isn't it?'

'Yeah. Feels good being a virgin still.' Sakuragi sighs. 'Are you doin' good, Mitchy?'

'Sure thing; Rukawa's giving it to me just right. Feels good not being a virgin anymore, though.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Mitchy, how d'you manage to make love all the while and still keep yourself healthy?'

'When you enjoy it, you will.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'How good is it?'

'Like heaven.'

'Really?'

'You bet.'

'Don't you ever get tired of it (heck, you do it on a day to day basis)?'

'Rarely.'

'Really?'

'Truly.'

'How d'you do it?'

'Want a demo?' Mitsui proposes; this time, he isn't joking.

Sakuragi thinks, considers it, and answers.

END

A/N: First thing: it has always been my dream to write an open-ended story, so I request respect for my decision of making this sort of resolution. Sorry. Second thing: I'm still suffering from the symptoms of my PWSS (Poor Writing Skills Syndrome), a literary sickness that results in a certain lameness of composing a presentable story, so if the writing is garbage, blame it on the disease. 3rd thing: This is the first time I wrote about sex, so forgive me for being inconsistent about the matter because I've no experience whatsoever on the field (anything that suggests that I know a grain about it is nonexistent; the 'trait' is somewhat passed on vicariously) 4th thing: I'm open for flames, bring it on. 5th thing: I'm not a perv. 6th thing: I did warn you guys about lasciviousness and foul words, so please don't throw those words back at me. 7th thing: The pairing is inspired by Kitsune011's idea, but he can't sue me for plagiarism; I just borrowed the pairing. Last thing: Reviews would be nice.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
